


Dark Secret

by SenpaiWikipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor Boys Being Gryffindor Boys, Gryffindor Common Room, Half-Blood Prince doesn’t happen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shy Harry Potter, dark secrets, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiWikipedia/pseuds/SenpaiWikipedia
Summary: The latest Zonko’s product has hit the market with a bang, and the Gryffindor boys can’t wait to try it out. When a piece of fudge can reveal your darkest secret, what are Harry’s roommates to do?Harry himself, however, isn’t quite sure he wants to participate.Snarry fic/Non-Canon/Hogwarts Sixth Year
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	Dark Secret

“Well _shit,”_ Harry muttered softly. The boys sharing his dorm wanted to try out the new Zonko’s product: The fudge that can reveal your darkest secrets.

He knew _exactly_ what the piece of chocolate would try to pry out of him, and he wasn’t too keen on having it made public. Not to mention he would get maimed by a certain potions professor if he ever came close to spilling the truth.

”Come _on,_ Harry,” said Ron, always eager to mess around with his best mate. Although he and Ron have had their fair share of squabbles, they truly were the best of friends.

Harry tried not to grimace as he was pulled from the common room and into the sixth-year boy dormitories. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already sitting there, anticipating the duo’s arrival. A decently large box filled with tiny squares of chocolate lay on the pillows of Dean’s bed.

”So,” started Dean. “Who’s gonna go first?”

Harry looked nervously towards Seamus, who smirked and reached towards the chocolate. He popped a piece into his mouth and the next words to come out were truly shocking.

”I have a thing for McGonagall’s legs,” he blurted out before he could process what he was saying. All five of them burst into laughter of how quickly the fudge took affect.

“Haha! Ron, here, you try one!” Seamus exclaimed, not the slightest bit regretful of his ‘darkest secret’. Ron took that as his cue to grab one, and like Seamus, he blurt out immediately, “I wet the bed nightly for almost two months after we met Aragog.”

The boys, once again, burst into a fit of giggles, but Ron’s cheeks displayed a deep red in embarrassment. Harry smiled fondly at his friend and thought about his horrid arachnophobia.

“Here, Harry! You try, you try!” Dean threw a portion of the offending chocolate, and Harry regrettably raised it to his lips. He chewed for a few seconds before the words were forced out of his mouth.

“I got fucked by a teacher in the Ravenclaw common room.”

This time, there were no fits of giggles. Just shock.

”W-What did you say, mate?” Ron asked. Harry’s eyes went wide, before he felt his face flush.

”By a teacher? Which teacher?” Neville asked incredulously. Luck, apparently, wasn’t on his side, as the fudge was still in affect. He had no control over what was said next.

”Professor Snape.”

Ron nearly fainted of shock. Neville’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. Both Dean and Seamus looked horrified. 

“When did that happen?” asked Dean, after a brief moment of silence. 

“Two days after term ended.”

”Was _that_ why you didn’t want to visit the Burrow a few months ago? You were _fucking our potions professor_?” Ron screeched. Harry could have died right there, he was so embarrassed. He hung his head low as he realized how big of a mistake this was. He furiously hopped off Dean’s bed and made it to his own.

”Goodnight,” he murmured harshly, and tore his bed covers off and ever so graciously plopped onto his bed. He was asleep before the other boys even spoke a single word.

————————

Word got out, but the school treated it as some sort of made up rumor, which Harry was thankful for. It had been a few days since the chocolate incident, but Harry could feel his heart racing as he stepped into the cool air of the potions classroom. 

Professor Snape was glaring at him when he entered. This should have felt normal as he had been glared at for almost six years, but for the first time he could feel that hard gaze piercing his soul. 

The class went on like normal, or as normal as can be with Seamus’ explosive cauldron. The class was dismissed almost immediately, and each student hurried their way out of the Potions Master’s wrath. 

“Mr. Potter, not you.” Harry’s heart jumped to his throat as the soft drawl of his teacher’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned around to see the formidable form of Snape. 

“Yes sir?” He asked.

”Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that certain knowledge of our fornication in the Ravenclaw common room has become known,” Snape drew out. “Why has it become necessary to reveal such information?”

”I’m terribly sorry, sir. My dorm mates wanted me to try some of the new Zonko’s secret fudges and it came out.”

He looked down at Harry, with a thoughtful look on his face. He handed Harry a slip of paper and turned back to his desk. 

‘ _My office. 8 o’clock sharp.’_

“Sir?” Harry asked, wondering if he had landed another detention. Snape turned for a moment, and looked at Harry with a smirk, “You will be punished _accordingly_ , Mr. Potter.” 

Harry’s cheeks burst into shades of red as he said, “Yes, sir.” 

He ran towards his teacher to give him a slight peck on the cheek, and backed away slowly afterwards. Harry smiled softly before running out of the classroom to his next lesson. 

Snape looked on in slight shock, but succumbed to soft laughter as he sat down to grade papers.But for the first time, he felt as if nothing could negate his mood. Not even horribly written first year essays. 


End file.
